JBL
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Before the Show After JBL retired in 2006, he joined Michael Cole for SmackDown commentary until 2008 as he returned to wrestling. But in 2009, he quit from the WWE. His hiatus came short as he made his return in 2012, filling-in for Jerry Lawler after his on-air heart attack. As of 2013, he regularly appears on Raw and SmackDown and he is the commisionner for NXT. Season 1 Episode 1-6 JBL started the show (along with Michael Cole) on December 7, 2012. Layfield and Cole would introduce various WWE Superstars and Divas, and singer Flo Rida. The entire WWE roster would congratulate Layfield on "his" show, while completely disregarding Cole. Episode 7-25 Due to its success, JBL and Cole started the Superstar Search, a 16 week, four-round tournament. On each episode of the show, opposing WWE SuperStars competed in a talent show. . JBL was greeted by John Cena for making it the 20th year in which JBL corrected it as 20th episode. By the second to the last week of the search JBL fired Tony Dawson after his failed attempt and the pranks of the PrimeTime Players. At the finals, JBL awarded Damien Sandow after a vote but was later interruped by Daniel Bryan in which he won instead. Episode 26-27 After the Superstar Search has ended, JBL and Cole would embark on the journey around the world through the JBL and Cole World Tour. Episode 28 During JBL, Cole and Renee's trip in he mocked Dusty Rhodes because of his dirty job. Back in the studio, as JBL closing the show he was interruped by Cody Rhodes, Dusty's son. Cody then challenged him to a "Gentleman's Duel" in which JBL feared of it in the next couple of weeks. Episode 30 Rhodes received help from Hornswoggle to steal a pizza from Layfield and it turned out to be the set-up for the Duel. Episode 31-32 while Layfield attempted to find out what the duel would entail from Dusty Rhodes and Paul Heyman. Episode 33 At the press conference of the Gentlemen's Duel, JBL said a few words but was stopped immediately before Cody Rhodes warned him to accept this Duel. Episode 34-37 This came when JBL then accepted Cody's challenge by a way of a Gentlemen's handshake. It was the time for the culminating with a race up the Rocky Steps. And now the finale of the duel, a water balloon fight, with Rhodes winning both. Rhodes' prize was Layfield's cowboy hat. In retaliation for cheating in the water balloon fight, Layfield applied superglue to the insides of the hat but he removed it afterwards. Episode 38-39 After the feud had ended, The reunion was planned by The Miz. JBL was embarrased beacuse of his loss and keeps saying that the Duel is over then checks in on what's happening to Cody by which his moustache was shaved Barrett then Wade delievered a bad news to Cody. Episode 43-45 As the World Tour continues, they are going to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. With that they went to Orlando through teleportation powers. Cole and Renee arrived at the Performance Center thanks to Xavier Woods but unfortunately JBL was misplaced in a fancy restaurant along with Santino Marella. Santino would then remind JBL about Orlando. In order to get there, JBl tried to use Xavier Woods powers but failed and misplaced again. He continued the journey until he took a taxi to Full Sail Live for NXT. Arriving there, he finally joined Cole and Renee. With that JBL became the Interim GM and as the show ends the three were surrounded by Triple H. Season 2 JBL will return for season 2